


An Addams Family Funeral

by Ollyoxalls (CharmingWithNoTitle)



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmingWithNoTitle/pseuds/Ollyoxalls
Summary: Morticia puts the fun in funeral for her children, grandchildren, and extended family.im gonna need so many comments and just so much help in general to finish this tho- bc im twisted enough to write it but just lazy enough it might take 2 weeks or 2 years- your call





	1. Invitations to a Celebration of Death

**Author's Note:**

> send help and comment

An Outline  
Morticia Addams hand wrote each funeral invitation onto pig's parchment, while her grandmama drained bats for gruesome bloody ink. Morticia's penned the invitation to what had quickly become Morticia's least favourite funeral; she wrote with wild flourishes and an inhumane speed, and the finished announcements quickly piled up next to her. Morticia signed each proudly The Addams Family, happy her children and their families were making time in their busy lives to come home and celebrate their death in the family with their family. Pugsley and his parisian wife Angel Tiare had arrived the day of the accident by accident. They had been deported that morning due to a completely unrelated situation involving a few thousand missing bones from de l'ossuaire municipal. They had no children yet, so their unexpected arrival wasnt unwelcome. Wednesday and her wife Janine had 12 children in total, and two husbands between them. The Addams mansion would house 20 Addams' before the invitations were even sent. 

Pubert is a firefighter.

 


	2. Chapter 2

~~An Outline~~   
~~Morticia writes invitaions with grandmama, pugsley and his parisian wife Angel. Both are banned from europe.~~   
~~They mention Wednesday and her many children and partners. Pubert is a firefighter.~~

wednesday arrives introducing the mother of her children and their fathers. They bring many poisonous plants that the infants snack on.

The wake  
extended family arrives. Fester and his two wives. Cousin it and his wife, great, and great-great grandchildren(he is very gray).  
gomez is handsome as ever

The garden is blooming unattended (a tragedy).

Pubert is an arsonist

Flashback Gomez's death.

**Author's Note:**

> send help and comment


End file.
